If this Heart Could Beat
by wolf-grl2008
Summary: Just a little Alice/Jasper oneshot. Alice meets Maria for the first time, and doubts why Jasper would want her.


**Here is a nother Jasper Alice oneshot. They are my fav couple and I love them. So here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Twilight.**

**1956**

**Jaspers POV**

Jesus I was bored. I mean really _really _bored. I loved Alice, with everything I was I loved her but I couldn't do this. There was a reason I only went shopping with her every other year. It never interested me. But I loved Alice, and I couldn't stand when she gave me that lip quivering pout. Even if it was irresistibly cute, I couldn't say no. So I had told her I would go shopping and she squealed with delight, bouncing and clapping her hands. I was wrapped around my Alice's finger...what could I say.

So now I was stuck at some huge shopping mall, following behind Alice with about a dozen different bags. We had opted to take a little vacation to, just the two of us. We didn't go off every other year like Rose and Emmett did, we like staying around the family. But we needed a little break. It had been a while since it had been us on our own. We were out in Texas, near Austin. It was after dark, so the sun wasn't a problem.

People watched as Alice flounced by, smiling widely, her purse swinging back and forth on her arm. A couple of girls, feeling spiteful and jealous, laughed harshly at her, but Alice didn't care. We had both learned a long time ago to not care what humans thought about us.

"Alice..." I whined, giving a loud sigh. She stopped, turning back toward me. The girls, following her gaze toward me, felt suddenly nervous and flirty at the sight of me. I ignored them, only looking at my Alice. She seemed to know what my problem was, because she gave a little huff, and a reluctant nod. We moved toward a table near the food court, right down from the group of girls that were laughing and eying me. "Thank you, love." I sighed, setting the dozens of bags down. She rolled her eyes at me, sitting down next to me. I gazed down at her, an amused smile on my face. "Five minutes won't hurt little pixie." I laughed, as she rolled her eyes again.

"There's a sale. I _love _sales." She sighed, batting her eyes at me.

"You can go if you want, I'll wait here." I had no problem with that, but she obviously did, because she frowned, crossing her arms.

"You come shopping with me every ten years, I'm going to spend all the time with you here I can." She said, leaning back against the chair. "Besides, we never get to spend time alone...especially now that we moved and getting all situated again.

"True. We'll have plenty of alone time at the hotel room." I whispered, leaning close to her ear. She giggled, as I wrapped an arm around her gently. She leaned into me, her tiny body filling with sudden lust. I smiled. I felt the girls stare jealously at my little Alice, and heard their harsh whispers as they glared at Alice. She kissed my neck, bringing my attention back to her. "Keep that up and you're not going to make it to the sale." I mumbled, kissing behind her ear. That was the wrong thing to say, because she snapped back, her eyes lighting up again.

"Come on, lets go." She said, snapping up and turning her head toward another store. I groaned, glaring at her. "Faster we get done here, faster we get back to the hotel." She smiled coyly. I sighed, quickly gathering the bags and heading toward the store.

The things I do for my Alice.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alice POV**

Today was definitely a good day, shopping wise. Jasper was bored and irritated, as he usually was on our shopping trips, but he put on a good face, and didn't complain to much. I let him look around a book store for an hour or so, and bought him a bunch of new books, with seemed an even trade. All in all a good day.

He walked with me, our hands intertwined, humming happily. Jasper grinned at me, leaning down and kissing my hair. "You're a little vixen you know that?" He laughed, wrapping his arms around me. It didn't get better than this. New clothes, new books, and my sweet husband Jasper. I grabbed our new things, moving into the room. "So you think you got enough?" He asked, following me with some bags of his own. "Isn't this a new-" He jerked to a stop, his lips pulling back in a fierce growl. I gaped, wondering what on earth could be wrong.

"Jazzy?" I asked, moving toward him.

"Jazzy? That's cute." A smooth seductive voice cooed behind me. I twirled around, seeing a beautiful vampire who would have given Rosalie a run for her money.

"Who-" I gaped, staring at her in shock. I was more shocked by the fact that I hadn't seen her, then the fact she was in our room. She was tall and slender, but unlike me she had nice curves. Her hair went in tumbles down her back, falling around her shoulder blades. Her blood red eyes showed she wasn't like us in our diet. She moved froward, her hips swaying as she did.

"Maria." Jasper breathed, making me look back at him. I gasped. Maria? _The _Maria? The one who had turned him...the one who had ran a vampire army over the South, killing hundreds. The one who was his companion for so long. The one who had shared his bed...

"Jasper, it's so good to see you. You look...different." She gave a tinkling laugh, moving toward him not even glancing at me. Jasper was frozen, whether from shock at the sight of her, or by her beauty I wasn't sure. I felt a surge of jealousy. Jasper seemed to have felt it, because he turned his head toward me for the first time. Maria followed his gaze, her eyebrows raising at the sight of me. I closed my mouth smoothing out my face. "Who is...this?" She looked me over, wrinkling her nose slightly as though I smelled badly. I fought back a defensive growl.

Jasper seemed to come to his senses at her question, because he composed himself. "Alice Cullen...my _wife." _He emphasised the last word, making me even more defensive. What was Maria feeling that would make him specify like that?

Maria glanced up at him, her face in amused shock. "Wife! My, my you have changed _Jazzy." _She stared at me in curiosity, his eyes calculating. She was even more beautiful then I pictured her. Much more beautiful than me. "So different then when you were with _me." _I felt my chest ache at the thought of what her and Jasper used to be. Jasper looked at me again, his eyes pained.

"What are you doing here Maria?" He asked, his voice holding a hard edge. Maria turned her gaze back over to him, her face smiling again.

"I saw you earlier this week, here with you little...wife. And I thought I would come visit. You haven't come seen me since you snuck off with Peter and his newborn." She cooed, giving a little pout. Jasper stiffened as she moved closer. "I missed you very much." She purred. I felt smaller and smaller. Like I wasn't even there.

She moved close enough to touch him when Jasper moved toward me at inhuman speed, wrapping his arm around my waist. Maria hissed at his sudden running, turning toward us. She composed herself, looking at me again. I felt myself mentally shrink at her from her gaze, but I held my ground. "You've seen me Maria. I'm extremely well with Alice, you can go now." He held his head up, gazing down at her with rage filled eyes. She was pushing his limits. I wrapped my own arms around him, trying to stay calm for him. It seemed to help a bit, because his tense body relaxed slightly.

"Jasper, I care about more than your well being." She said, glaring at our embrace. She moved forward again. Jasper moved in front of me, a growl ripping from his chest. Maria jerked to a stop, her perfectly arched eyebrow raising. "Dear Jasper, you can't possibly happy with this little...girl." She hissed through her clenched teeth. I growled, not able to fight it back this time. Maria looked at me, laughing loudly. "Feisty. You always liked me like that too." She giggled, looking back to Jasper. Pain went through my chest again. Jasper frowned as he felt it.

"Leave us Maria. I have no problem fighting you." He said, crouching in front of her to prove his point. Maria gave a step back, her eyes filling with anger.

"And I did hope you would come back with me. We have missed you dear Jasper." she sighed, straightening and giving us a glare.

"I will never go back with you Maria. I still stay with my Alice. I've found love, something you could never provide for me." He snapped, his voice an angry snarl. Maria gave another mocking laugh.

"Love, what will that get you Sergent Whitlock? I gave you power. You will grow bored with this _love _and come back where you belong." Maria smiled, and then turned her harsh gaze back to me. "Try to please him little _Alice. _If you can."

"I do plenty to please him." I growled, holding onto Jasper, because I knew I would have charged at her then and there.

"Leave us Maria." Jasper growled again. She glared at me one last time, before moving toward the door.

"Until next time Jasper." She smiled, her perfect tell showing. She snapped the door shut, leaving us alone. Jasper was suddenly jerked away from me, as suddenly the phone was ripped from the wall and flew across the room with shattering force. I gasped, flinching away from his anger.

"Jasper!" I gasped. He growled, sitting down on the bed, his hands flying to cover his face. I didn't know what to do, I was frozen with shock. What had just happened? I had never met Maria, but I didn't expect that. I didn't expect some angel, but I didn't expect such a...a bitch either. She was so much more beautiful that me....was that what Jasper was angry about? Was he regretting sending her away? Did he want her back, now that he had seen what he was missing?

"Don't...stop it." Jasper sighed, looking back up at me.

"I...I don't know what-" I stuttered, trying not to break down. Jasper didn't want me...he wanted Maria back.

"You're not worthless. Why do you feel like that?" he asked, his voice a frustrated growl. I blinked, trying to clear over my feelings. They were giving me away.

"You...you want her back." I stated, feeling my silent heart break. Jasper gave a growl, so loud it made me flinch. He was before me suddenly, grabbing my arms painfully. His hands were so big that they wrapped around my arms all the way, even though he was gripping the top of my arms.

"Never say that again." He growled, making me gasp. "I never, ever want her back. All I want is you Alice." He sighed, his hands loosening, his whole body slumping. "Oh Alice." He grabbed my face gently. I was to shocked to move.

"But...why...why are you so angry?" I asked, my voice a small monotone. He sighed, kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes instincually at his soft lips against my face.

"Because you have to see what a monster created me. What a monster I looked up to for so long. I never wanted you to meet her." He sighed, his deep voice breaking. "I was such a monster."

"Jazz." I whispered, taking his hands gently. His head fell, his blonde tresses falling into his eyes. "Jasper Nathaniel Whitlock."

He looked up at his full name, a small smile twitching at his lips. "You are no monster. You're my husband, my sweet Jazzy." I whispered, kissing his lips lightly. "All that you did is behind you. We're making a new life now...the both of us, and our family. That all is behind you." I put my hand against his cheek. He sighed, leaning into my hand. "No one else is going to ruin my love for you." I took his hand, laying it against my chest. "If that heart could beat, it would be for you."

He smiled, his eyes draining of anger, filling back up with love. "My little pixie." He sighed, pressing his lips against mine. "Sweet Alice." The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. He sent a wave of love and lust over me. He kissed me furiously, laying me down onto the bed. We took advantage of our alone time, just the two of us.

Nothing was going to change out love.

We we together for eternity.

**There you go. Just something I thought of. I always wondered what it would be like for Alice to meet Maria. So I wrote my own little story. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Peace.**


End file.
